


Vanilla Twilight

by thehornsofmischief



Series: Fill My Heart With Song [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, This is a fluffy one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehornsofmischief/pseuds/thehornsofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael goes to meet his old friend, Ray, daring a blizzard on his way to the café.<br/>Gavin decides to join his room-mate and meet Michael.<br/>Next thing you know, Michael's stuck in their apartment wearing Gavin's clothes because Ray never does his fucking washing.</p><p>Vanilla Twilight - Owl City</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, it's cold." Michael swore under his breath, pulling his coat closer around him.

Snowflakes were sticking to his hair and seeping into his clothes as he made his way down the street, the wind getting stronger every minute. Michael was seriously beginning to regret leaving his cosy hotel room. Maybe he should have just told Ray to stick the meeting up his little ass and stayed indoors where it was actually  _warm._  He bit back a curse, trying to dodge the puddles on the pavement but failing miserably.

By the time he got to the Costa down the road he was soaked, melted snow dripping off the tip of his nose as he pushed through the glass doors.

 

Ray was sitting by the windows, sending the other man a cheerful wave. Michael simply scowled as he stomped his boots on the mat by the door. He shook off the snow as best as he could, pulling off his hat while he did so.

"The sun better be shining out of your ass right now." Michael threatened, walking over to Ray's table. He shrugged off his coat and sank onto the chair.

"You wouldn't believe the things that fit up there." Ray replied, grinning as Michael rolled his eyes. Ray took a sip of his drink.

"Ordered without me, huh?"

"Well, you  _did_  take your sweet time getting here."

"Have you  _seen_  the fucking weather? Don't you have  _eyes?_ " Michael said, raising his eyebrows and motioning to the windows. A small blizzard was kicking up out there.

"Coldest winter in 40 years. So what?" Ray shrugged.

"Just get me a drink, anything."

"Why can't you do it?"

"I flew out here to buttfuck nowhere and you can't get me drink?" Michael raised his voice. He noticed the water on his glasses and took them off in irritation, wiping them on his hoodie.

"I wouldn't exactly call London buttfuck nowhere, Michael."

"Get me a fucking coffee,  _Ray._ " Michael put his glasses back on, glaring at him with renewed determination. Ray sighed and got up.

 

Michael settled back into his chair, slightly smug and finally comfortable. He wiggled his toes in his boots, trying to see if the feeling had come back into them yet. Ofcourse not. He couldn't have  _one_  good thing happen to him today.

Sighing, he rubbed his eyes, ignoring how cold his fingers were. His eyes hurt like crazy, and a yawn found its way up from his throat. 

"Jet lag's a bitch, huh?" An amused voice came from behind him.

Michael turned around, ready to give the stranger hell. The man was tall, his blonde hair covered in snowflakes. A creeper scarf was wound tightly around his neck. Michael only hesitated for a moment before laying it on him.

"Did I fucking ask for your opinion, asshole?"

"No, but that doesn't mean my opinion isn't necessary." The man gave him a grin before sitting down in Ray's chair, shaking his jacket off his shoulders. 

"Seat's taken, retard." 

"Duh. I'm sitting in it, you donut." The stranger rolled his eyes like  _Michael_  was the idiot. The other man fumed, his hands trying to curl into fists. 

"It was taken before you decided to sit your stupid ass there."

"Nah." He pulled the scarf off his neck and stuffed it in his coat pocket, still smiling. Michael took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. 

"Look, my friend just went up there to get me a drink, could you possibly sit somewhere else? Like the thirty other tables in this café?" Michael's speech turned venomous at the end, almost hissing as he tried to keep his voice down. The man frowned, and Michael thought he was finally getting it into his one damn brain cell that - 

"Why can't you get your own drink?" 

"That's what I said." 

 

They turned to find Ray standing next to them, holding Michael's coffee. Michael's head darted between the two men, his expression turning incredulous. 

"Ray, you know this piece of shit?"

"Don't avoid the question." The stranger said, peering at Michael as Ray dragged another chair to their table and sat down. 

"Ray, who the fuck is this?" Michael asked Ray, who ignored him in favour of talking to the other man.

"It's cause Michael's a pussy." 

"Forgive me if I'm really fucking tired and freezing my dick off, coming to see  _you._ "

"Someone's a bit minged off." The stranger said, making Ray laugh.

"It's Michael, he's always a bit minged off."

"What the fuck does that even mean? D'you know what, I don't fucking care." Michael put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the men across from him. He briefly considered leaving, but the weather was still on the worse side of shitty out there. Besides, he couldn't leave Ray alone with that moron. 

 

"So...Micool." 

Michael looked up, scowling at the stranger across from him. 

"It's Michael. Learn to talk like a real fucking human being." 

"That's what I said. Micool." He looked at Ray, who simply shrugged and drank more from his cup. The man carried on. "So. I'm Gavin." 

Gavin stuck out his hand, aiming for a handshake but accidentally knocking over the coffee Ray had placed infront of Michael. The scalding hot liquid went everywhere. Including Michael's crotch.

"You fucking idiot!" He shouted, leaping out of his chair and drawing the attention of the few other customers in the Costa. 

"I'm sorry, Micool!" Gavin shouted, darting up and righting the paper cup, which was useless now, since the coffee had went everywhere. Ray ran to get napkins, leaving them alone. Bad move, since Michael was in a murderous rage.

"You fucking moron!" He screamed, trying to pull his soaking jeans away from his body. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" 

Ray came rushing back, shoving hundreds of napkins onto the table. An employee of the café came over to help them. 

"Everything okay here?" The woman asked, handing Ray extra napkins.

"No, everything is not fucking okay, this jackass just spilled scorching hot coffee all over my fucking crotch!" 

"Sir, please calm down." She held out her hand, trying to offer him napkins. Michael took a couple, trying to dab the soaked material.

"I'm going to fucking murder you, Gavin!" 

"I'm sorry, I swear I didn't mean to -"

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the café if you don't stop shouting." The employee said to them, quietening Gavin. Michael's face was red with rage, the look in his eyes making Gavin move to stand behind the lady. He glanced at her name tag: Tina.

 

"Protect me, Tina, he's a lunatic."

Tina held up a hand to stop the reply threatening to burst from Michael. Gavin smiled at him from over her shoulder.

"I swear if you don't get out of my sight I will  _personally_  make sure you'll never breathe again." Michael hissed, dumping soaked napkins onto the sticky table. 

Tina held up a finger.

"Both of you, calm down."

"Sorry, Tina." Gavin said, still smiling. He looked at Michael, who glared back at him. Tina stepped aside, and the smile fell from his face.

"You either stay here and play nice, or you leave."

Michael turned to Ray. "We're leaving."

"Hey, what about me?" Gavin complained, making Michael scowl at him.

"All of us are leaving." Ray said, cleaning off his hands with the last clean napkin. Michael turned to him, shock and anger clear on his face.

"Come again?!"

"Me and Gav live together, didn't you know that?"

Gavin grinned, walking up to Ray and throwing an arm around his shoulders.

" _This_  is the new roommate you've told me about?" Michael asked, trying not to get angrier when Gavin winked at him. "When you said he was annoying, I didn't think you meant  _this_  annoying."

Gavin took his arm off Ray's shoulders, shocked. Ray's expression turned apologetic. 

"You think I'm annoying?" Gavin asked, his tone mock offended. 

"Better question is, who  _doesn't?_ " 

"Michael, please."

"Guys, I need you to leave." Tina said, and they all turned to her. Michael rolled his eyes and snatched up his coat, putting it on. 

"No problem, Tina." Gavin smiled at her and put his coat and scarf on, Ray doing the same. 

 

It was even colder outside than it had been before, if that was even possible. Michael pulled his clothes closer around him, turning to Ray.

"I'm gonna go back to my hotel room and try and find something dry to change into."

"Come on, Micool, come back to our place."

"Yeah, no thanks, asshole." Michael snapped, rooting around in his pocket to check he still had his key.

"Seriously dude, we haven't even had the chance to talk." Ray said, shielding his face from the snow with one hand. 

"And whose fucking fault is that?" Michael glared at Gavin, still fumbling around in his coffee-covered pockets.

"What're you looking for?" Ray asked him. Michael first frowned, then his face turned horrified.

"Fuck!"

"What?"

"Fuck! I've locked my fucking key in my fucking room!"

Ray stopped himself from laughing just in time, but Gavin either wasn't that smart or knew exactly what he was doing when he laughed and said,

"Micool, you silly little sausage!"

Michael lunged at him.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ray barely stopped Michael from committing homicide, it was decided (much to Michael's resentment) that Michael was to spend the night at Ray and Gavin's apartment. Michael and Gavin bickered all the way there, and by the end of it, Gavin ended up 'accidentally' falling into a giant heap of dirty snow. Michael insisted he had nothing to do with it. Ray didn't believe him, but he let it go, because it was funny to watch Gavin try and scramble out of there. By the time they got to the apartment, both of them were wet, cold, and in a mood. 

"I can't believe I have to deal with this shit." Ray muttered to himself as he opened their front door, letting Gavin in first. He shoved him in the direction of the bathroom. "Go shower."

"What about me? Why does he get to shower first?!" Michael exclaimed, making Gavin stick out his tongue before disappearing round a corner. 

"Fucking children, the both of you." Ray said, grabbing Michael's sleeve and making him take his shoes off before dragging him to a room down the hallway. 

Flicking on the light in his bedroom, he left the other man at the door, going to his wardrobe and rooting around. Michael took off his coat, dumping it on the floor. 

"Bad news." Ray said, making Michael narrow his eyes.

"What  _now_?"

"I have nothing clean that fits you." 

"So I'm meant to stay in these?!" Michael shouted, pointing to his still-wet crotch area. "Ray, it looks like I've pissed myself. Not to mention it's really fucking uncomfortable!"

Ray sighed and walked passed Michael, going to a room down the corridor. 

"Where are you going?" Michael asked, padding after him. Ray turned the light on in the room. Michael peeked in, seeing a messy floor and some really expensive looking camera equipment before he had clothes thrown in his face. "What the fuck?"

"Those should fit you."

"Whose clothes are these, Ray?" 

"What does that matter? Just fucking put them on. Use my bathroom." Ray attempted to shove him down the corridor, but it didn't do much. Michael slowly began walking back to his room.

"Are these  _Gavin's_?" 

"No. Yeah. It doesn't matter."

"I'm not wearing his fucking clothes, Ray!" Michael shouted, making Ray roll his eyes. "I might catch something!"

"What are you, five? He doesn't have cooties."

"I'm not wearing his clothes!" 

"Just put them on." Ray said, shaking his head when Michael began muttering swear words under his breath. 

 

Eventually Michael gave in and took a shower, putting Gavin's clothes on afterwards. Ray had given him one of his hoodies and a pair of comfy tracksuit bottoms that were a little too long for his legs, but it didn't matter. On the plus side, this would definately piss Gavin off, and Michael wasn't covered in coffee anymore. 

Michael walked to the living room and peered round the corner, seeing Gavin sitting on one of the sofas. He was absent-mindedly flicking through channels on the TV. Ray was nowhere to be seen.

Straightening up, Michael walked in, smiling widely. He was not going to lose his cool this time. He wasn't going to give in.

"Hey, Gavin." Michael greeted him, his voice cheerful. He even threw in a little wave. 

Gavin turned around, his cocky smile falling from his face when he saw what Michael was wearing.

"You're wearing my clothes!"

"Congrats, you can see." Michael sat down on the only armchair, as far away from Gavin as he could manage. He look up at the other man, whose mouth was still wide open. 

"But - but you can't do that!"

"Why the fuck not?" 

"Because they're  _my_  clothes! Take them off!"

"Wow, Gav, don't you think you should ask me out on a date first?" 

Michael hid a smug smile as Gavin shut his mouth, abruptly turning away. His smile disappeared when he saw the tips of Gavin's ears turn red. Why was he so embarrassed? The silence turned awkward and Michael shifted in his seat, suddenly missing Ray and his stupid comments very much.

 "Where's Ray?"

"Gone out to get some grub." Gavin replied, sounding distracted. 

"Couldn't he just order something on the phone?" 

"Nobody's doing take-out in this bloody weather. He had to go get it himself." 

Michael glanced out of the windows and grimaced; the snow was really, really building up out there. Ray was braver than he was. 

 

It was silent again for a little while, and Michael beginning to get into the show they were watching when Gavin switched off the TV.

"Hey! What the fuck was that for?!" He erupted, sitting up. 

"Okay."

"Okay what? What the fuck are you talking about?!" Michael yelled. Gavin sat up, turning to face him. 

"Okay. I'll take you out on a date." 

"What?" Michael asked, turning red. He knew exactly what Gavin was talking about. He'd been joking earlier, but apparently he'd taken him seriously. Now that Michael thought about it, if he was getting all embarrassed like this, maybe he'd been serious too. Shit.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Micool?" Gavin asked with a small smile on his face. He was completely serious. 

 

Before Michael could answer, Ray walked in through the front door, covered in melting snow and holding three bags of Chinese take-out. 

"Guess what -"

"Ray, you fucking cock block!" Michael shouted, making Gavin snicker. Michael got up. "Oh, you think that's fucking funny?" Gavin yelped as Michael picked him up by his collar, planting a messy kiss on his lips. 

They pulled away, Gavin grinning like a fool. "I think that's hilarious." Michael kissed him again, deeper this time. 

"Thanks for getting us food, Ray. It must have been hard, especially through all that snow and the huge dude in the queue in front of you who wouldn't stop farting in your face!" Ray said, throwing his hands up in the air and letting them drop. They both ignored him. "I give up. Food's in the kitchen. I'll be in my room trying to bleach my corneas." 

"Shut the fuck up, Ray!" Michael yelled, making Gavin laugh. 

"I gather that's a yes?" He said, curling an arm round Michael's waist. Michael smiled.

"No shit, Sherlock. What did you think it was, a polite decline?"

"I thought it was top." 

"I think you can't speak English to save your fucking life."

" _I_  think it's part of my charm."

"Well I think you're a fucking moron and that I'm always right, so shut up and kiss me again."

"Whatever you say, Micool."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
